Virgínia
Virgínia Fonseca, simply known as Virgínia or The Reporter, is the secondary antagonist of Rezendeevil's YouTube series based on real facts Invasor - A Série (in english: Invader - The Series). She was a girl that pretended to be an Investigative Reporter to spy Rezende and get his information to help the main villain in his goals in trying to expel Rezende and the others from their new house. She is portrayed by Rezende's current girlfriend who has the same name (Virgínia Fonseca). Biography First Appearance The girl's voice is heard in the end of episode ten, but she is first seen in episode eleven, where she introduces herself as Virgínia, saying she was a reporter who knew about the person who was invading Rezende's house and wanted to interview them. Rezende, then, lets her in to explain what was the story about the unknown guy. She tells him about the house first, there was an old house in the same place the new one is (which is where Rezende and two of his friends moved to), she tells there once was a family living in there many years ago, the referred house was an older. She tells them this old house mysteriously got on fire and killed the entire family but a child, and that the whereabouts of this child was not truly known, she tells some say the child got killed as well, and some say the child was sent to an orphanage, and, some time later, another family replaced the old house building the new current one, she presumes the child grew up and has already become an adult, so he wanted to return to the house. Rezende and Dexter (his camera man) relates this to the odd things they saw around the house, and mainly, in the attic: they found a mattress, a water bottle, toilet paper and a bug poison, they presume the child could be back and have stayed there, they keep thinking and discussing about what could have happened to the child. Virgínia and Rezende get the cell phone numbers of each other for one to contact the other for whatever would happen, he appreciates her visit and the interview and leaves the house with Rezende walking her to the entrance door. In the end of the episode, she appears walking up to The Invader facing a wall, she hands him Rezende's phone number, confirming she is The Invader's henchman. One More Lie Virgínia arrives once again at Rezende's house in the sixteenth episode. She said she has discovered more proofs about the current facts. Rezende lets her in and introduces his newcomer friend Adriano who traveled from Rio de Janeiro to Rezende's city Londrina, São Paulo, due to Pokey have left the house a time ago. They walk to the same office they did before for Virgínia talk to them, she tells she found out the name of the guy's orphanage: Lar das Crianças Felizes (Home of the Happy Children), she convinces him he could find some more stuff and proofs in there while Rezende doubts about it, because she has told them the orphanage was closed. He explains Adriano about the story the reporter told him in the former interview, the local old house got burned down, killing an entire family and the one kid left was probably taken to an orphanage. Rezende tells her what happened at the night they had contact face to face with The Invader himself when he attacked them, tied Rezende and locked him in his pantry, but they could not see his face, he wears black mask and hood. Rezende asked her if the orphanage was too far or near them, she said it is near and perpendicular with his house street. Rezende asked and she gave him the street's name and it's location: Saint Christopher street. She also gave them her phone number for them to call her about anything that could happen and leaves his house. While leaving, she tells The Invader she was leaving and the others were going to the orphanage and the episode ends. Almost Tricked After lots of strange things happening to them, and cadet Rodrigues saying there isn't any blond girl between the Investigative Reporters there is from his police station, Rezende doubted if Virgínia could be working for The Invader, so he decides to plan and prepare a trap for him giving her fake information so he could know if this hearsay is true or not. They call her and she arrives to their house, Rezende said they would talk to her about what they've seen in the orphanage and some other "important" clues. She put a hidden walk-talk looking microphone under his table as he speaks. They said they went to the orphanage but it was completely scary and abandoned, they heard voices in the background and even thought The Invader could be somewhere around, plus saying they found a paper with an image of cadet Rodrigues there with a giant X on it possibly meaning he could be dead, but not, he said he just left his job after the Invader threatened him, however, something says it could have some connection about The Invader have been in that place. And since here Rezende starts giving the fake infos He said her the security from the back of his house was too weak: the alarms and the cameras weren't working, and, since then, they were "worried" about the Invader jumping through the wall, the local energy was short circuiting, the electric fence got turned off and all the local area was not lighted. She said she still is investigating but nothing came yet. She leaves the house with Rezende's fake information. Rezende, Dexter and Adriano kept awake and hiding in a pickup truck. When they heard someone getting closer, they stopped him. Rezende thought his trap was successfully done, but it backfired due to the microphone Virgínia has put in the office. Quick Appearence In the twenty-third episode, the reporter has a short appearance in the Invader's hiding place, she appears in the end of it when she is bandaging The Invader after he got shot in his belly over just one shot by cadet Rodrigues. Demise Virgínia is now seen in the twenty-sixth episode talking with the Invader in a dark room like what seems to be a date. Virgínia was bothered about the thing he still wants to do with Rezende and his friends and tries to ask him to stop and have a normal life, however, The Invader insists in continue what he has started and go with it even as far as it can be. He treats with her with two cups of wine about his improvements, and Virgínia is also worried about something bad that could happen to him. It appeared some strange scenes while they were talking: he servers the wine in a cup and puts some drops of something in it. It seems The Invader wasn't satisfied with her work anymore. After Virgínia drinking the wine she started coughing and fell down to the floor, she keeps coughing and the Invader sadistically watches her suffering and says he could handle that situation himself. She gives her last breath and dies. The Invader takes away her dead body. It says a lot of things, but the main one is that after realizing his attitudes were wrong, Virgínia was about to redeem herself if The Invader wouldn't have poisoned her to death. Later, her corpse was found in Rezende's backyard and they starts to be in despair. After calling cadet Rodrigues, he said it could be one more of The Invader's traps: the last digital that appeared in the body would be incriminated, which means, if they touched her body, they would be arrested, and the twenty-sixth episode ends. Appearances Gallery File:First appearence Rezende house.png|Virgínia's first appearance Interviewing.png Handing phone number.png|Virgínia hands The Invader Rezende's phone number File:Warning the Invader.png|Virgínia calling The Invader Hiddenscooter.png|Virgínia has put a microphone under Rezende's table in his office With the invader.png Virginia Poisoned.png|Virgínia drank the poisoned wine Virginia poisoned by wine.png Virginia's demise.png|Virgínia's death Virginia's corpse.png|Virgínia's corpse found in Rezende's backyard Trivia *Today, in real-life, Virgínia is Rezende's current girlfriend *Different from the serie version of the Invader, the one from the real facts didn't had a spy working for him. *The actress has the same name as the character she was portraying. *Virgínia showed to be a redeemable henchman before getting killed by The Invader, although she wanted his good health. *After her death, the information the police got about her is she was a nurse, but it was never confirmed. Category:Minion Category:Spy Category:Rezendeevil Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Femme Fatale Category:YouTube Villains Category:Strategic Category:Betrayed Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villains Category:In Love Category:Female Category:Scapegoat